


Everything is Grey

by thunderingskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Basketball, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuji has lived his entire life in a world of black and white, never thinking of anything different. He's aiming for his dream of being scouted for the NBA and focuses intensely on his basketball career. He <i>knows</i> that when you meet your soulmate, it opens up a world of colour, but there's nothing that he could have ever done to prepare himself for the reality of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Grey

**Author's Note:**

> I combined Terushima Week day 3 (Sports Swap/Rivalry) with day 4 (Soulmate) to bring you this!
> 
> Enjoy! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ

Yuuji has never really cared for the idea of having a soulmate.

It’s not that he’s opposed to the idea, really. The thought of having somebody out there who is literally made for you is kind of… romantic, albeit a bit unrealistic and creepy, and the soft side of him can’t help but like the idea of that. Picturing someone who will appreciate his love for stupid puns, who will be able to put up with his fiery attitude and energy on the court, and kick his ass when all he wants to do is laze around on the couch for days on end… it’s a nice thought.

But to Yuuji, it’s really just that - a thought.

He hasn’t yet met anyone who fits that profile, or that he’s been interested in for more than a little while. Girlfriends have come and gone, and even a boyfriend or two; he’s not really particular when it comes to gender. He just likes people.

He’s fifteen when he has his first kiss; seventeen when he dates a boy for longer than a few weeks.

It wasn’t as if he really tried that hard, though. He knew that none of them were his soulmate. After all, when you meet your soulmate, apparently you see things differently. What they teach in school is that when you meet your soulmate, you start to see things in colour.

If he’s being honest, Yuuji doesn’t really get it. The concept is there, but he has never seen anything in colour, so he doesn’t really get what the big deal is. It’s something he can’t really wrap his head around so he finds it hard to really care about it.

Besides, it’s not uncommon to never meet your soulmate, so his hopes aren’t set too high.

He’s eighteen when he has sex for the first time. It’s fun, but casual; he does it a few more times with his then-friend, but that doesn’t really go anywhere. They’re leaving for college in the fall, after all, and have no interest in being tied down to anything.

That’s why he ends up coasting through high school. A few casual relationships, although mostly short-lived. He’s got basketball to focus on, after all. He studies enough, gets into a good university. He’s glad to make the basketball his first year, although he’s a second-string.

That gives him more to focus on, more to work towards-

He practices hard. Every single day, in fact. He’s at morning practice every second day, and whenever there isn’t practice, he hits up the court nearest his house.

His style is wild.

When he’s on the court, it’s just him, the ball and his team - he pays no mind to the coach or the players on the bench, or the people in the stands. His mind focuses on the plays,

He dribbles, passes, runs and shoots like his life depends on it.

He runs on an adrenaline high; the way he moves is unpredictable. It makes sense, considering that he was mostly self-taught until high school, never joining a team until he went to high school, and his erratic play style was pretty much ingrained in him by that point. He plays however he feels like playing, and _play_ is the right word for it - when he plays it looks like he’s enjoying himself to the absolute fullest. Which he usually is.

He’s twenty, in his second year of college, when he makes the first-string.

He’s elated - ecstatic, even. He loves being on the court, he loves the basketball. He plays a mean power forward and he knows it. He loves his number 5.

The uniform is a good fit. He notices right away how the fit of a basketball uniform has changed in comparison with the one he wore in high school. His shoulders are broader, biceps strengthened from time spent in the gym; his abdomen muscles are more defined, and he finds he’s able to move with more speed and with better stamina than before. He can feel himself improving, and it’s exhilarating. He hasn’t hit his peak yet - dreams of the NBA could become a reality, he finds, when the coach tells him of interested scouts.

Everything that isn’t basketball gets pushed to the side. He just barely spends time with his roommate, Koutarou, who makes sure that he’s sleeping and finishing up his work. He’s still got schoolwork to do, after all, working on a degree while he plays.

He meshes well with the team. Their captain and shooting guard, Tetsurou, keeps the team together with his skill and experience. It’s easy to follow his lead, and Yuuji finds himself wanting to follow his advice. Hajime, their point guard, is unmovable and reliable. Issei and Kei, the team’s center and small forward, respectively, blend well with his style of basketball.

It isn’t easy, but it’s sure a hell of a lot of fun.

Yuuji trains until his lungs feel like they’re going to burst, and his calf muscles ache from the strain. He works himself as hard as possible - he goes for runs in the mornings despite finding them absolutely boring. He takes up yoga (privately - Tetsurou would never let him live that one down) to keep himself agile.

It’s not a surprise that they get asked to participate in practice matches with rival colleges. There’s one just an hour away, and the entire team loads up on a bus to make the drive over and get some practice in before the first tournament of the year.

Yuuji gets on the bus with the rest of his team, choosing a seat near the back to settle into. He’s tired after a long day of classes, so he wants to get in a bit of a nap before they get there.

He plugs in his headphones which do the trick _every time_.

He’s being roused a little while later. Hajime slides slides into the seat next to him, nudging his shoulder gently.

“Hey, Yuuji, we’re about ten minutes out.”

Blinking blearily, Yuuji nods and pulls out his headphones, turning off his music. “Right. Thanks.”

Hajime nods, passing him a bottle of water and a protein bar. “Have half if you’re hungry and start warming up your muscles.” He chuckles, “we’ve got a big rivalry with this college, so I know that Tetsu really wants to win.”

“Does he know the other captain?” Yuuji asks, uncapping the water and taking a big sip.

“Yeah. They went to high school together.” Hajime unwraps his own protein bar, biting into it. “And, well, you know him. He’s competitive as all hell.”

Snorting, Yuuji nods. “He’s not the only one.”

He gets a hum in response, then a smirk. “Definitely not.”

Fifteen minutes later, they’re finally making their way into the gym. This college is pretty similar to his own, Yuuji notes, but it’s far more spread out. They have a good five minute walk from the parking lot to where they’re playing, but once they’re in they are able to change and start warming up.

Yuuji picks one side of the court, dribbling and warming up alongside Issei. He doesn’t even hear the other team coming in, turning only when his name is called by Tetsurou.

He spares only a quick glance at the other team - they look well-matched to his own team, players big and strong and looking serious. Their captain and Tetsurou shake hands; he’s a little bit shorter than Tetsurou, but has a thicker build. Yuuji glances at him briefly before turning, heading over to his team as they prep to start the game.

Issei passes him a ball, and he and Kei take turns dribbling and passing. His muscles warm with the exercise. Soon enough they’re called in to the bench and Yuuji grabs his water bottle to take a big drink.

With the game starting, Hajime grins as he slaps him in the back.

“Alright, guys,” Tetsurou grins in the huddle. Everyone is ready; smirks and grins abound. “Let’s show ‘em what we’re made of.”

Yuuji breathes in, and then out.

Footsteps thunder through the gymnasium as the ball moves fluidly, the game taking off.

Their team moves fast, coordinated; it’s clear they’ve had time to practice and work together. Yuuji moves quickly, practically dancing around their opponents.

But they get just as good as they give. The other team is relentless; they’ve got more stamina, yet less skill, which puts them on equal ground. They fight, tooth and nail.

The adrenaline pumps through Yuuji’s veins. They’re ahead at the end of the first quarter, behind the second; tied for the third. Sweat drips from his brow. He wipes his face with his shirt, breaths coming out in heavy pants.

His calf muscles ache from running, but that doesn’t slow him down. Nothing can; not now, when he’s in the zone, playing at the top of his game.

They’re incredibly well-matched, and it’s no surprise that both teams are top in their prefecture.

The other team’s power forward keeps Yuuji right on his toes.

#4 is quick, reflexes and moves clearly honed by years of playing the sport. Where Yuuji is unpredictable and wild, #4 is reliable and clean. He cuts through Yuuji’s plays just as much as Yuuji cuts through his. Their feet dance together, and it’s just as amazing as it is frustrating.

He doesn’t give an inch and neither does Yuuji.

In the last two minutes, everyone is exhausted. Yuuji pants when they call a timeout, gulping down water and mussing his hair with his hands. He chances a glance at the other team - they look just as tired, but not intimidated in the least.

His heart races as they jog back on to the court and the game starts back up again.

Everyone is pushing themselves to the brink.

It’s clear in the way that their muscles are tense and expressions serious; everyone moves with purpose and with finality.

Hajime passes quickly and firmly; Kei gets the ball, dribbling past one of the opponent team members.

But they’re being pressured; the other team guards close and seriously, leaving them no option other than to keep the ball moving.

It weaves across the court, through the hands of Issei, before he passes it up to Hajime. The point guard handles it firmly, and with the timer running out, the ball slams into his hands.

He reacts instinctively. His brain has long since gone into auto pilot.

He pivots, stepping back, but his guard from the other team is right there in his face.

He’s only got one option. It’s a shot he hasn’t perfected, but it’s now or never.

Taking a step back, Yuuji gives himself some space before launching himself up into a jump as high as he can.

And then he throws.

His blood rushes in his ears; he doesn’t hear anything, eyes trained on the ball.

With a _swoosh_ , it passes through the hoop, just _barely_ staying in.

The timer beeps and the game is done, just like that - it’s _close_ , so frustratingly so, but Yuuji’s team just manages to sneak the win by two points.

“Yuuji!” Tetsurou grins and is there in seconds to slap him on the back. “Fucking a, man! That was awesome!”

Yuuji breathes raggedly, a wild grin searing across his face.

“You got it, Yuuji!” Hajime is next, and he slaps the palms of their hands together harshly. “What a time to pull out that move, dude. You like to play it to the wire, don’t you?”

“Dramatic as all hell, but fucking awesome.” Issei laughs and the rest of the team comes in, congratulating each other and complementing plays. It was Tetsurou’s idea at first, but he never has to enforce it. It’s good team building, taking a few minutes after a win to pump each other up, but they have to pull away to shake hands with the other team.

They’re all drenched in sweat, but that doesn’t stop them from shaking hands with the other team.

They don’t seem to be in bad spirits - to the contrary, the intense game has sparked their desire to play. Yuuji hears his captain promise the other team that they can “play anytime”, before the hand-shaking commences.

#11 is broad and athletic with a toothy grin; he has no hair and grins wildly when he shakes Yuuji’s hand.

#10 is tall and lithe with long, elongated features and short hair.

#6 looks serious, but Yuuji isn’t sure if he realizes how he comes across. He’s pretty big and broad, as far as this team goes, and gives him a curt nod with their hand shake.

He’s almost at the end of the line, now, shaking hands with a quiet, introspective-looking guy who gives him a polite greeting with their hand shake. He wears the number 8.

Last of the line is the captain, #4. Close-up, Yuuji sees an athletically built guy - maybe his age, maybe a little bit older - with short hair and deep eyes. His initial look is serious, but when he offers Yuuji his hand, his expression softens.

“Hey, good playing out there,” he says, extending a hand to shake.

Yuuji blinks and his vision blurs; everything _explodes_.

Words can’t even come _close_ to explaining what Yuuji sees.

He stands, completely frozen, unable to move.

Everything looks _different_ , beautiful, _amazing_. His breathing quickens as he tries in desperation to understand what’s happening, but he can’t even think of words to use to describe it, let alone understand it.

He’s suddenly struck by how _deep_ the colour of the uniforms are of the other team; it brings out how dark and deep the captain's eyes and hair are.

Yuuji chokes out a “yeah, thanks,” as he slips his hand in the other’s.

Only then does he realize how hard he’s shaking.

He tries to take in everything, eyes struggling to focus and understand things he’s never seen before. He swallows thickly, not understanding this emotion bubbling up inside of him. He wants to scream, cry, curl in a ball - he wants to do everything, but he only has about 10 seconds to shake this guys hand.

He chances a look at his expression, and sees it open and surprised, mirroring Yuuji’s. Their hands break apart and Yuuji’s arm falls to his side unceremoniously.

He catches his breath as Issei nudges his shoulder, pushing him and back to the locker rooms.

Yuuji stumbles, eyes searching around the gym.

His eyes catches on the rack of basketballs piled up by the bench and he’s struck with how _bright_ they are.

How did he ever think that this would not be amazing?

He’s in a trance. He wets his lips, trying to focus, but he can’t.

All he can do is follow after Hajime, taking in the colour of his jersey.

They end up in the locker room, and Yuuji opens his bag. He blinks - he never know the colour of his shirt. He takes in the shade. It's rich, but he doesn’t know the name of the colour. His pants are dark as can be... he remembers that that’s black.

He must be staring at them for a while, because Hajime nudges him with his elbow. “Dude, you alright?”

Yuuji looks up, his breathing uneven. His eyes take in the shade of Hajime’s eyes, which are looking down at him with concern.

“Hajime,” he breathes, gripping his shirt tightly. “What colour are your eyes?”

Hajime scans his expression before realization dawns across his face. “They’re green, Yuuji.”

A pause, then, “so, you can… see them, then?”

He nods. “Yeah, pretty much my whole life. I got lucky, and it was my idiot of a neighbour.” He chuckles, pulling off his shirt. Forgoing a shower, he wipes the sweat from his face and back with a damp, cool towel. “Are you going to go and talk to him?”

Yuuji is still standing, completely frozen, looking down at his shirt. “What?”

“Your soulmate, idiot.”

Looking from his shirt, to Hajime, Yuuji pales. “Fuck!”

Hajime laughs as he quickly changes, throwing his uniform into his gym bag. Tetsurou walks by, eyeing him curiously.

“Fuck, I gotta go!” Yuuji runs his hands through his hair. “Tetsu, can you grab my bag? Thanks!” He shoves his feet into his shoes, forgoing tying them up, dashing out in hopes of catching the captain again.

“Hey, Yuuji, get back in here, you ass!” Tetsurou shouts, scowling, ignoring Hajime and Issei’s laughter at his expense.

Yuuji doesn’t even hear him. He’s focused, trying not to get drawn into the different colours he’s seeing. He remembers the names - red, blue, green, yellow, orange, purple, pink - but learning about it could never compare to _seeing_. He runs through the empty gym, heading out the front, hoping to catch the team there.

It seems like people are leaving, but he’s grateful to see that the captain is still outside. He’s wearing clean clothes, hair damp from a shower, leaning against the outside of the gym. He’s dressed mostly in dark colours, but Yuuji can see a bright shirt peeking out under the collar of his jacket.

It’s dark, and for that Yuuji is grateful. Maybe his blush won’t be as obvious.

He walks up to him slowly, clearing his throat. He feels like a righteous idiot for just walking away earlier. Clearly, that much is obvious, judging by the guy’s amused expression.

Their eyes meet and Yuuji freezes.

He realizes that he has _no idea_ what to say to him. He didn’t think this far ahead. He just knows that he _needs_ to know this guy. It’s strange, something that he can’t explain, but he just _knows_ it. He knows they’ll become important to each other, one way or another, and he isn’t letting this chance get away from him.

He realizes he’s been staring when the guy gives him a quizzical look.

Yuuji pauses, then speaks. “Hey.”

He gets a smile in response. “Hey yourself.”

How do you make conversation again? Yuuji is floundering. He’s never struggled with this before, but something about this situation is rendering his brain useless.

“I’m Daichi,” he hears, and looks up into dark eyes.

“Yuuji.”

Their gazes locked, Yuuji notices that he’s not the only one feeling this way. Overwhelmed, anxious, _excited_ \- it’s written across Daichi’s face.

That gives him courage.

“Daichi,” he starts.

“Yeah?”

“Do you wanna meet up for dinner sometime?” He says it it like it’s no big deal, but Yuuji feels like he’s swallowed lead. Every muscle in his body is tense in a way that he’s never experienced before.

Daichi pauses, eyes travelling across Yuuji’s face. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Wordlessly, Yuuji passes him his phone and Daichi inputs his information. There are a million things that Yuuji wants to say, but he’s interrupted by the sound of Tetsurou yelling at him from the bus to hurry it up.

“I should go.” Yuuji takes his phone back from Daichi, their hands brushing together a moment longer than necessary.

“You probably should, yeah. Looks like your captain is gonna blow a fuse.”

Chuckling, Yuuji nods. “I’ll text you. Are you free Saturday?”

“Practice ends at five.” Turning on his heel, Daichi heads off towards the parking lot. “Talk to you soon, Yuuji.”

Yuuji can only wave, dumbly, before shoving his trembling hands into his pockets and rushing for the bus.

His coach yells at him but he doesn’t even hear it. He slumps back to his seat in the back, grin on his face.

He sees Hajime’s knowing smile, and gets a look at his eyes again. _Green_ , he reminds himself.

The bus goes quiet with the late hour, everyone tired from the game.

Yuuji closes his eyes and leans his head back against the seat.

He almost can’t believe that this is _real_ , that it happened, that he can _see_ this and that his soulmate isn’t just out there, but that he could be _in his life_.

 _Holy shit_.

Biting his lip, he just has to make sure that he didn’t dream it up.

He has to be sure that it’s real and that Daichi feels it too. Because none of this matters unless he does, and this is mutual. He’s never been so nervous talking to somebody.

So he pulls out his phone and finds the newly added contact - Sawamura Daichi, he notes - and taps to send him a message.

 **Yuuji:** Hey. This really happened, right? I’m not dreaming this up?

He waits, palming his phone anxiously, until it finally lights up.

 **Daichi:** new phone who dis?

His heart stops until he immediately gets a follow-up.

 **Daichi:** Just kidding. Yes, it happened, and you’d better not be late picking me up on Saturday

 **Daichi:** I like Italian

 **Yuuji:** I know a great place on the west end

 **Daichi:** Sounds good.

 **Daichi:** By the way, Yuuji… I really like the colour of your eyes.

If he wasn’t blushing before, he’s definitely blushing now.

This is definitely going to be the start of something great.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're interested in more from this AU, let me know below! ♥


End file.
